You will be mine
by Ravenclaw Hottie
Summary: Senri Shiki only wants on girl, but this girl wants nothing to do with him nor the night class. So how are things going to pan out when Rei relizes the people she's tutoring is the night class.
1. Chapter 1

**All I can say is I don't own vampire knight nor any of the characters but my own and the plot. Just to let you know this is au and probably some Yuki bashing. Good chance there will be some yaoi. Most likely KanamexZero. **

'they're thoughts'

Rei sighed and tried to tune out the screaming fan girls. In all honesty she didn't see what the big deal of the night class guys was. So they were good looking. There were a lot of good looking guys in the day class. She was sitting under a tree eating pocky. From where she was sitting she could easily watch them walk by. 'Stupid fan girls will never figure this out' she thought to herself when she felt a presence from right next to her.

Senri Siki sighed mentally over the yelling the fan girls were doing. He'd never admit it but there was one girl he had a slight crush on. Her name was Rei Miyako and was not a fan girl. Hell she never acknowledged any of them. Yet at night he liked to watch her sleep and sometimes he couldn't help himself, but kiss her sweet lips.

Rei looked up to see Senri Shiki standing next to her. "Can I help you?" she asked in a haughty tone while getting ready to eat her last pocky just to see it get swiped out of her hand. "You're a dead man." She growled at him while tackling him to the ground and having the last stick in the box fall in the dirt.

Rei just glared at the young man while grabbing her things and walking away leaves him on the ground. Zero saw the whole thing and had a smug like expression on his face while Yuki was a little worried. Senri knew in that moment she would be his no matter what. 'Better get her some pocky as an apology' he thought while walking to class in a daze.

Rei found herself in the library and couldn't help but run her hands through her short dark blue hair. Her sky blue eyes were shiner brighter than usual and she didn't think anything of it. In fact they usually shone brightly when she passed the youngest night class guy although she tried not to think about it. Her heart was pounding as if she had run a mile. 'I'm losing it' was the last thing she thought before she ended up falling asleep while reading a vampire book. When she awoke the next morning she was in her bed with her nightgown on.

"Rei san the headmaster would like to see you before class starts." Yuki shouted through the door.

"Ok." She called and took a quick shower and changed clothes.

Twenty minutes later found her outside the headmaster's office. She knocked before going on in. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked in confusion

"Ah Miss Miyako please have a seat." Cross said and then started to speak when she was seated. "I called you here because I'd like you to tutor some students that are having some trouble in math."

Rei just stared at the headmaster. That's why he called her into his office early in the morning. "Would this tutoring get in the way of my schooling sir? My grandmother didn't pay good money to let my education go to waste."

She smirked inwardly. Her grandmother was a force to reckon with. Yet, she'd do anything for her grand-daughter. Rose wanted to see Rei succeed and go places and not be like her mother that just abandoned her on her doorstep never to be seen or heard from again.

The headmaster looked at the young girl with a critical eye. The girl wasn't an idiot."No it won't be in the way of your school work. Perhaps you'd also like to be a prefect."

"No offense sir, but your daughter Yuki's screeches get on my nerves like those damn fan girls. I'll tutor who ever it is that needs help, but I'm not doing anything more." She said standing up and slamming the door and then running to her first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I can honestly say I don't know how I really feel about this chapter. I just wrote what came to me. If you all don't like it I can change it. 'Their thoughts' I don't have a beta so if anyone is interested just let me know**

_Flashback_

Rei finally reached the classroom with a few minutes to spare and then remembered that the headmaster never said where she was supposed to meet the students she was tutoring at. 'Oh well I'm sure they'll know where to find me.' "What are you staring at?" she snapped at Zero.

Zero smirked. "That's what I like about you. You don't take anyone's crap. You really should become a prefect we could have a lot of fun together."

"Zero you reek of being gay and having a thing for Kaname. So fuck off and leave me the hell alone." She said and went to start taking notes for class.

"The headmaster said to meet your group at the classroom at the end of the hall downstairs tonight." Yuki whispered not wanting to piss the girl off anymore. In truth Rei scared the hell out of her a lot more than any vampire could. The girl wouldn't let anyone get close to her.

Rei just nodded her head that she understood and began to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Yet, when class was soon to be over with she got a buzzing in her head. 'This can't be a good thing. I hope my grandma is ok.'

Before Rei could move from her seat Zero grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. "Zero you ass you better put me down before I seriously hurt you."

"It's ok Rei san you won't mind prefect duty." Yuki said trying to sooth the pissed girl

"When I get down from here you two better run far away from me. I told your father I wouldn't be a damn prefect! I said I'd tutor and that is it." She snarled out kicking Zero in the gut and making them both fall.

The night class was in shock at the scene before them. Shiki had trouble keeping his anger under control. 'How dare he touch her.' Then it dawned on him she would be tutoring him. "Rei chan I look forward to your tutoring skills."

Rei jerked slightly. "I'm tutoring you all? I'll kill him!" she yelled running off the headmaster's o office.

Headmaster Cross sighed. 'So much like her father. Please protect me from their wrath.' "Come in."

Rei's eyes were narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me I would be tutoring the night class students?"

"I didn't think you'd agree if you knew."

"Damn right I wouldn't. Look I want no part of them nor prefect duty, but I guess it's too late for that." 'Oh I really hate the headmaster right now.' "Fine I'll keep my word, but no promises to anything. Keep your daughter away from me." She said leaving to get the classroom ready for the night class students.

She sat at the desk remembering something her grandmother told her long ago. It was something she'd never be able to forget. No matter how hard she tried to fight it it was part of her.

(FB)_ An eight year old Rein looked at her grandmother in almost disbelief. "You mean my father is a vampire? Then why am I human?"_

"_Yes child your father is a vampire. You were born to live in the night. One day your true soul mate will come and he will change you, but it's your choice rather you'll accept him or not."_

"_Grandma I hope I never find him then. For surely when I do I'll lose myself to the darkness and never see the day of light again."_

"_Child when you are older you will change your mind." 'You will soon see Rei that you can not fight it. It's been written since before your birth. I won't live forever. (EFB)_

Rei woke to feel someone shaking on her shoulder. It was Shiki and Aido. "Let's get started shall we?" she asked in a tired voice. Her head was starting to hurt more, but she pushed through it. Only to faint a few hours into the session.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all the reviews. They really make my day. Well Rima is in this chapter. I tried my best to keep the characters from being ooc. Should Rei's grandmother die and should Rei's father be related to any of the characters? Thanks. Here I proudly present Chapter 3. Oh and I once again own nothing but the plot and my characters.**

Shiki couldn't help, but be worried over her. Hell he nearly took off Kaname's head when he approached Rei. "What's wrong with her?" he finally asked.

Kaname didn't say anything for a long time. "She's the one that was born to walk in darkness." He finally said ignoring the gasps from the others. "Who knows how long she's been fighting this pull toward one of us. Knowing her she'll continue fighting it."

Rose chose that moment to walk into the room. "Knowing my grand-daughter she will continue to fight until the pain becomes unbearable or if I'm dead. I felt the pull and knew I had to hurry and come. Senri Shiki I'm going to trust you to look after her."

Senri nodded his head. "You mean..."

"Yes you are." She said cutting him off. "Go on go get some rest. I have a feeling she'll be out for a few days."

Three days passed before Reid finally woke. The first thing she noticed was her grandmother. "Hi." She said weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. That buzzing isn't bothering me at the moment."

"You do realize that you've found your soul mate?"

"Yeah I know who it is, but I'm not going to say anything to him."

"I already know." A voice said walking through the door. "You know that we can't be apart for very long in the day or that pain will start back up."

"Senri would you kindly shut up." Rei snapped.

"Oh I have some pocky for you." He said ignoring her plea and feed her even though she kept trying to bite his fingers. "Be nice darling." He said in a loving tone.

"Senri you call me darling again and your head is going through that window."

"Don't ever change Rei." Rima said coming in the room.

Rei smiled slightly. "Ha as if. No man is ever going to get the better of me."

"Want to bet darling." Senri said.

"Want your head through that window?" Rei shot back.

"I'll be back soon. Going to get you a drink." He said kissing her forehead and ignoring her scowl.

Rima chuckled."He has it bad. I feel sorry for you."

"Eh he won't have it easy. So how are you and Akatsuki?" she suddenly asked and finally realized her grandmother left.

"We're doing really well. Owe it all to you."

"Well that's what sisters are for. You don't think I'm weird do you?"

Rima looked at the girl she practically adopted as her sister. "No weirder than me." Both girls laughed and remembered the day they first met.

_(FB) An eight year old Rei was playing in her front yard when she heard a small scream coming from the neighbor's yard. There was a girl with dirty blonde hair on the ground because she fell out of the tree. Rei rushed over there. "Are you ok?" she asked with concern._

_Rima looked up to see a girl around her age looking at her with genuine concern. "I'll be ok. We just moved here."_

"_Oh that's cool. I live next door to you in that white house. Do you want to be my friend?"_

"_You want to be friends with someone like me?"_

"_Well yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well I'm a vampire." Rima said in a whisper._

"_So I'm half. My grandma said I was born to live in the night. You know we could almost be sisters."_

_Rima smiled a real smile at the girl. "It's settled we're sisters no matter what anyone says. (EFB)_

"You know I'm surprised no one figured out we hung out on the holidays." Rei said.

"Well you know sis the people here aren't that smart." That caused both girls to crack up again.

"Damn I could use some more pocky." Rei muttered and ignored Rima's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. Well hope you enjoy.

The next day Rei was able to go back to class and she started her prefect duty. "Shut the hell up and stand in that line or so help me I'll chop your hair off at night." She yelled and kind of smiled when the girls froze on the spot. That's when the night class dorm door opened.

"Rei Chan!" Senri yelled and swept her into his arms. Only to have her kick him in the shin.

"Behave." She hissed and let them walk on by.

Later on that night she met them in the empty classroom to help them with their math and didn't once faint. Of course that could be due to the fact that poor Rei was mostly in Senri's lap the entire night. "See you all tomorrow." She called and waved at them.

"May I walk you to your dorm?"

"Oh I suppose." She said while Senri held her hand and guided her toward the sun dorms. That's when they heard a noise. So of course they went to investigate.

"Oh Kaname kun fuck me like the naughty boy I am!"Zero shouted and about that time Rei accidently dropped her energy drink in Senri's lap.

"Cold!" he shouted.

"Sorry." She said trying to help him only to fall on top of him and locking lips.

"I'm telling you Kaname I heard voices." Zero and Kanane stood shocked at the young kids locking lips.

"Um." Kaname started but couldn't finish.

Rei and Senri broke apart and just looked at each other while blushing. "This pull is a pain in the ass just like I bet Zero's ass is." She said with a grin.

She stood up and helped him up. He took her hands in his and kissed her again. She tried to fight it but after twenty minutes she lost herself into the kiss. She finally put her hands through his hair. "Whoa." She said breathless.

Zero and Kaname just decided just to leave the two alone. Besides what could they really tell the two? Their futures were done set in stone and they could offer their support but that's it. Though they seriously doubted the two didn't their support.

"Are you alright?" Senri asked with concern.

"Senri shut up and kiss me." She said grabbing his shirt collar and jerking his mouth her hers.

Rose stood with the headmaster and watched the two. "Make sure she's taken care of and safe." She told him.

"I will. Aren't you going to tell her goodbye?"

Rose smiled a grim smile. "I am, but an old woman and very soon I won't be part of her world anymore. Her father will come for her and be there for her when I can not. "

Cross looked at her."Your dying aren't you?"

"I am, but not before my grand-daughter takes her place in vampire society." She said with conviction. "I give it another two weeks before you have to put her in night classes." She said leaving the man to ponder her words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Sorry if Zero is a little ooc. Trying to give a bit of a softer side. Enjoy**

The next morning Rei woke up with a smile on her face. The kiss she shared with Senri was passionate and set her blood on fire. She was looking forward to seeing him later on tonight. "Morning Zero." She said cheerfully while sitting next to him.

"Um Rei san Zero wont answer you." Yuki said.

"Morning Rei how was your night?" he asked ignoring Yuki's shocked expression.

"It was good." She replied and then in a whisper asked "how's your ass?"

Zero choked slightly. "None of your concern."

She chuckled. "Not sore then. That's good."

"So how long till your going to night classes?"

"I don't to be honest. We'll find out. So how long have you been a vampire?"

"How did you know?"

"Wasn't hard to figure out. You forget your talking to someone who is half vampire. Besides last night I saw your fangs. Question is are you going to night class?"

"Probably not."

"Why not. You'd get to be with Kaname all day. I'm sure Yuki will be fine."

"Perhaps I'll go when you go. It's nice to have a friend that understands."

"Whoa that was deep. I didn't realize we were friends now Zero." She said in a teasing grin.

Yuki didn't understand what was going on. She wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask. Neither one would probably tell her anyway. In truth she was feeling a bit lonely. Kaname wouldn't even look at her like he used to do. She did realize that something was going on around her and was determined to find out.

"Zero what's going on?" Yuki asked after class was over.

Zero looked at her with no expression on his face. Much differently then when he was talking to Rei. "Look Yuki this doesn't concern you. Just leave it alone. Rei wouldn't want you to interfere with her life anyway."

"Zero!" yuki called after him. "Don't I have a right to know as a fellow prefect?"

Rei was by her side in an instant. "Look Yuki Zero was right this doesn't concern you. This is a private and personal matter. I don't tell you for two reasons. One your not my friend and probably never will be and two I don't like you. Maybe if you'd get over your fears. As for Zero he's going through a lot himself and if he doesn't want to tell you then you can't force him."

"He'll probably tell you!" Yuki snapped.

Rei sighed. "If he does it's because I understand him better and I'm not trying to force him to tell me things. Now excuse me I have fan girls to discipline.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry it's short and it took me awhile to post. Had a small case of writer's block and was busy with work. Hope you like. I promise next chapter will be longer.**

Rei could tell Zero was hurting bad. "I'm here if you want to talk." She told him while going to deal with the fan girls.

Zero just nodded his head when he heard Rei. He figured at the moment all he needed was some alone time with Kaname. If he still didn't feel better he'd go talk to Rei.

Yuki didn't like how the atmosphere was at the moment, but she didn't know how to make it better. Zero wasn't talking and Rei pretty much hated her guts. Of course her mood wasn't much better when the fan girls pushed her on the ground.

Rei saw the action and sighed. She threw a knife into a tree behind the girls. "Behave and get your asses back in line!" she yelled at. "Get up." She told Yuki not so gently. 'God why can't she grow up and stop letting these damn girls walk all over her. Why the hell is she even a prefect? Oh I see Senri. Damn was his ass always so fine.'

While everyone was in their own world a blue haired guy was watching Rei from the shadows. 'Wow of all guys to hook up with she's with a Shiki. That's my baby girl' he thought with pride as he saw her throw a knife into a tree. 'Time to talk to the headmaster.'

Later on that night Zero and Rei were doing patrol duty together. "Rei do you think I'm weird for being in love with another guy?"

"Zero are you an idiot or what. NO I don't think you're weird. In fact I think it's quite romantic that you managed to find a gentleman to date. If he ever hurts you I will kill him. Pureblood vampire or not." She growled out.

Zero couldn't help, but chuckle. "Thanks Rei."

"Anytime Zero. Now come on let's finish this and then let's catch some sleep. You don't want to fall asleep on our double date tomorrow do you?"

"No of course I don't. Let's go. Race you."

With that being said Zero and Rei took off running while laughing. For a splint moment they were like two carefree teenagers, but most people realized those two would never be able to be carefree like everyone else. To much happen to them that'd never let them be normal by any means.

"Zero if I beat you there you'll have to give me pocky for a month!" Rei shouted while being in the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. Enjoy

While Zero and Rei were having a race her father made his way to the headmaster's office. Cross was about to enjoy a cup of tea when suddenly he got goosebumps. 'Not good.' he thought to himself.

"Cross so good to see you again."

The headmaster gulped. "Sai what a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you'd arrive so quickly." he said.

Sai chuckled and looked at his old friend. "So tell me how my daughter is doing and how many complaints does she have against her?"

"Actually she is doing quite well. As for complaints she has a few. She's a tutor and a prefect. Though she didn't want to be one"

"Ah yes on my here I watched her throw a knife into a tree. Makes me so proud of her. She's bringing the family name honor. Though it helps that she has a strong mate as well."

"Mate?" Cross asked confused.

"Yes. Senri Shiki. The two make such a nice couple. I can't wait for her turning. She's going to be a beautiful vampire.

While the two caught up and started talking bout old times Rei beat Zero. "Hahaha you owe me pocky for a whole month." she said with a grin.

Zero mumbled something incoherent and then grinned back. "That's the most fun I've had in a long time. You bring out the kid in me."

Rei smiled slightly. "You know you bring out the kid in me as well. Then again look at us we've had hardships most people wouldn't be able to handle and survive. We're the lucky few."

Both teens just looked at eachother and shrugged. That's about the most serious conversation they actually ever had. It was almost scary and quickly the two teens went their separate ways to their dorms.

The next few weeks was the same and the double date they had went off with no problems. When Rei was coming back from patrol duty a vampire appeared in front of her. He had blue hair. She just stood there. He seemed familir to her. "Father?" she asked.

"Yes I'm your father Sai. You've grown into a beautiful young woman and will make even a more beautiful vampire."

"why are you here?" she asked with some confusion.

"Your grandmother told me you where attending here and I've watched since you were born. I've always been apart of your life even if you've never saw me before now. I just want to tell you I approve your mate and will see you very soon." with that said he gave her a hug and just like that vanished into the darkness.

'That was so weird, but I guess it makes sense. I mean nothing in my life has ever been normal. Tommorrow is another day. I better get some sleep. I can see Shiki tomorrow nite.'

Rei walked into her dorm and quickly fell asleep. Although she bough some chocolate considering tommorw was in fact valentines day. She knew there would be hell from his and Kaname's fan girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to say I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I just recently got a new laptop because my brother broke my other one. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it's not very good. I'm starting to get writers block. If you have any ideas let me know.**

The next morning Rei awoke early and dressed into a nice shirt and a pair of blue jeans with white tennis shoes. She decided to forget about the whole dress code. If the headmaster had a problem she could care less. She hummed on the way to the gates and held the chocolate close to her.

The fan girls were screaming louder than normal today and it was hurting Rei's ears, but she was mentally making plans to hurt what girl gave her love chocolate. He was hers damnit not theirs. She blinked shocked at the possessive tone to her. She realized then in a few days she'd have to be turned.

The gate opened and the night class students was standing there. Some like Ichijo began to collect chocolate from their fans while Shiki was looking for his love. He smiled when he saw her jump over one of the gates and hand him his chocolate.

"Here you go." she said and then jerked his head down to kiss him.

Many people stood there in shock. No one was expecting that. Some of the fan girls began to cry no. They couldn't believe the love of their life was actually kissing the girl back. The others fainted. Zero smirked, but quickly lost his smirk when Kaname grabbed him and crushed his lips against his.

Yuki just stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't talk. All she could do is stand there with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. How could she not have seen that Zero and Kaname were gay. She felt the chocolate she had for him fall to the ground. There was no way she could give them to him now. Not with that message that was sent out. Those two were taken forever.

Finally the night class ended up going to class while the prefects stayed outside. Zero and Rei were standing next to one another enjoying the breeze on their faces and how peaceful it was at the moment. Although that was soon to be ruined because Yuki found her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Zero really didn't feel like talking to Yuki so he squeezed Rei's hand. She just nodded her head. "Look Yuki Zero didn't tell you because it wasn't any of your business. I mean did you actually think Kaname was going to fall in love with someone like you? It was obvious he was gay. I mean the signs were all there. You need to get over it." she said walking away.

"Sorry Yuki, but she's right." he said running to catch up with Rei.

In the end both went to the library to study a bit before patrol and then later on the dance. Both sighed at the thought of the dance and how terrible it might end up being. Life sucks, but at least I have the love of my life by my side they both thought.

"So what are you wearing to the dance?" she asked catching Zero off guard.

Zero just smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see. What about you?" he asked suddenly.

Rei smiled. "I'm thinking a blood red strapless dress with wedge heels." she replied.

"Are you serious?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out won't you." she said smirking.

They were at the library for two hours before they went on to do the patrol. For a brief second they forgot about Yuki also being a prefect. Zero was beginning to enjoy Rei's company more to Yuki because Rei didn't bug him. Nor did she pry into his business. He was beginning to see her like a sister.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and before they knew it was time for the dance. Both left quickly to get ready for the dance. They were sure what they had would knock their lovers out or at the very least take their breath away.


End file.
